


little blessings for your birthday

by crystalklances



Series: Little Lance AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canonverse, lance is trans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: The team has prepared a birthday party for Lance. Keith has also prepared a special surprise for his boyfriend.





	little blessings for your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but I wrote a little fic for Lance's birthday! It's based on Raiyakun's Little Lance AU which you can find more about [here](https://raiyakun.tumblr.com/tagged/little+lance%21%21)! Please have a look at their adorable art!

It was a special day.

In the control room of the castle ship, they had prepared everything needed for a perfect birthday party: colorful banners and balloons, party hats, huge birthday cake, presents.

The control room might not have been the first location to think of for a party, but there was a reason why they had chosen it. It wasn’t just the birthday of Lance, but also of all the Little Lances. And to be able to have a party for _all_ of them at the same time, they needed computers around. And in the control room, they had not only that, but were also able to project them on screen for everyone to see.

Little Red, the only Little Keith to exist, was scuttling around the projection in anticipation. His little noises of excitement were broadcasted through the speakers. The life-sized, flesh-and-blood Keith was proud to say that he was much better at containing his excitement. He stood with his arms crossed, staring at the door and tapping his feet as he waited for Coran to bring the love of his life to the surprise party everyone had put together for him.

Finally, it was time.

The lights dimmed and Pidge ported all the Little Lances to the control room with the press of a button at the same time as the door opened.

Everyone started singing Happy Birthday for Lance as the party lights were activated when Lance was in the middle of the room.

Lance looked around with wide eyes. When the song was finished, he asked, “You put all this together for me?”

On the screen, all the Little Lances showed shiny, teary eyes. Little Red was scuttling around between all of them, though he always stayed closest to Little Blue.

“Of course! You’re important to us!” Coran exclaimed.

Lance smiled and rubbed at his eyes with one hand.

Keith watched with a soft smile as Hunk called Lance over to cut the cake he had made. Keith’s resolve was to stay in the background during the party because he had a special surprise planned for his boyfriend later. That, of course, did not stop him from giving Lance the fondest looks throughout the party, while also watching what the Little Lances (and Little Red) were up to on the screen.

The Little Lances had little cakes, and every player had pitched together to get the decorations and gifts. Keith, of course, had bought everything available to spoil his Little Blue, even if he didn’t present it at the party. Not that it was a secret, as it had long since been common knowledge that Little Blue was the most loved and spoiled of the bunch.

At the end of the little party, everyone gave Lance their gifts. When he unpacked Allura’s gift at the finish, he let out a soft gasp. He gingerly held the star-shaped accessory shimmering in white, light blue, and pastel pink in his palm.

“It’s sparkly and it suits you,” Allura explained. “I was also told that the colors hold a special meaning for you, so I thought it was perfect.”

Lance smiled at her as he pinned the star to his jacket. “I love it! Thank you, Allura.”

Everyone looked at Keith. Keith grinned to himself. Now was his moment.

“And the final gift is…” Dramatic pause. “Me. I am the gift.”

Lance smiled. “Aw, Keith, that’s so sweet. How did you know that your presence is all I’d need?”

“Call it instinct, if you will.” Keith grinned. “But actually, that’s only part of it.”

“Oh? What is the other part?” Lance tilted his head.

“You’ll see when we get there… alone.” Keith smirked. He thought he could see a blush on Lance’s face. “If you’re dying to know, how about you take my hand so I can lead the way?”

“Okay.” Lance stepped forward and took the hand Keith was offering.

Keith gave him a squeeze and turned around to walk to the exit. From the corner of his vision, he could see Little Red scuttling to the edge of the screen, a very curious Little Blue right by his side. Keith smiled. Looked like he wasn’t the only Keith who had planned a special date for his Lance.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination: the observation deck. As they entered, Keith could hear Lance let out a gasp. He turned to him to explain, “I prepared these cozy makeshift beds so we could have a romantic night stargazing. Just the two of us and countless constellations to match your beauty.”

A warm smile bloomed on Lance’s face, happiness shining in his eyes. “Keith, that’s so sweet. This really is the best present I could’ve asked for. Thank you so much.”

Keith smiled softly and squeezed Lance’s hand. “Let’s get comfortable, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They laid side by side, Lance nestled against Keith, with Keith’s arm around him. As the stars were shining all around them, they laid in content silence.

But eventually, Lance said, “You know… everything is perfect… but something is missing.”

Keith frowned. “Really? What’s wrong?”

“You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Keith huffed a laugh. “You’re right, I haven’t. I really should fix that, huh?”

“Mmm yeah. I want a sweet birthday kiss from my boyfriend.”

“I’ll give you all the kisses in the world,” Keith murmured. He sat up, only to lean down so he could kiss Lance softly. When he pulled away, they gazed into each other’s eyes, shining full of emotion, and Keith’s fond smile held all the love and adoration he felt. “Happy birthday, Lance.”

As they were kissing slowly under the starry sky of the observation deck, their little game-selves had their own little date in the digital sphere. Little Red and Little Blue were dancing to the music on their music player like they were in a ballroom, full of smiles and bubbly laughter, before falling asleep together in a pile of soft cushions and pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted [on my tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/176418071902/little-blessings-for-your-birthday)! If you enjoyed it, I'd be so happy if you could give it a reblog!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
